random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreemurrs
is a crossover AU by Jennifer. Franchises involved in this AU include Undertale, Making Fiends, The Bremen Avenue Experience, The Secret of NIMH, Welcome to the Wayne, Penguins Behind Bars, Parappa the Rapper, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, Robotboy, Supernoobs, Gravity Falls, Super Danganronpa Another 2 and DuckTales 2017, to name a few. Synopsis The AU follows the Dreemurr family, Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, who has opened up a foster home for children, with 17 currently in their care (Vendetta, Charlottle, Jessica, Timmy, Olly, Saraline, Ansi, Doris, Parappa, Pinto, Adorabat, Tommy, Shope, Dipper, Mabel, Iroha and Webby). The main character is their only biological child, Asriel Dreemurr, who tries to survive the large amount of foster siblings he has. Characters The Family *'Asriel Dreemurr': The main protagonist. A docile and kind-hearted boy, he is Asgore and Toriel's only biological son. He tries to live a normal life with his 17 foster siblings. Asriel speaks with Southern slang like his father, and carries around a journal to document his life. He's 11 years old. *'Vendetta Mortcheva': A girl originally from Bulgaria and the first of Asriel's foster siblings to move into the Dreemurr residence. Her parents were abusive to her, so one night she called CPS and was relocated to live with the family. She's pretty cruel and arrogant, but the family still love her. She also has a pet raccoon - yes, raccoon - named Grudge, though she just refers to him as "raccoon". She's 8 years old. *'Charlotte Winfrey': A girl from Vermont that joined the family alongside Vendetta. Nobody really knows what happened to her parents, but her grandma says that they're currently in outer space on a space station. She's practically the opposite of Vendetta - bubbly and overly optimistic, with a naïve sense of simplicity. She has a pet hamster named Buttons and a bird named Buttons 2. Like Vendetta, she's 8 years old. *'Jessica Fuchs': The second oldest of the siblings behind Doris. She just kinda appeared one day and they took her in. Jessica is usually a typical "girly-girl", but sometimes she's outspoken and sassy. Jessica is still nice and bubbly, is usually distracted by her cellphone, and plays as the bassist for her school's band. She's 17 years old. *'Timothy Brisby': Usually called Timmy by his foster siblings, his father died in the Air Force a bit after he got ill with pneumonia. His family had to run away from their home due to a fire, and while still ill, had to be put in foster care. He's a tad bit sickly, but is smart and has a sense of leadership. He's 9 years old. *'Oliver Timbers': Usually referred as Olly, he and his younger sister Saraline came to the residence a few weeks after Timmy. He's hyperactive, comedic and adventurous, the opposite of his sister. His favorite show is Bobby and Tommy, and takes care of his (and Saraline's) pet hamster, Mr. Majestic. He's 10 years old. *'Saraline Timbers': Olly's younger sister who arrived with Olly to the Dreemurr residence. Despite being younger than her brother, she's more levelheaded, responsible and smarter than him. She hates being called a "kid" despite her age, has Aspergers Syndrome and is a girl scout. Like Vendetta and Charlottle, she's 8 years old. *'Ansi Molina-Delgado': Olly's best friend that came to the place a week after the Timbers. His parents divorced when he was 4, and he went to live with his father before being put into the foster care system at the age of 5. He's a hypochondriac and self-described perfectionist, but is still warming up with the rest of the family. He helps the local library and enjoys building with legos and his cat, John Keats. Like Olly, he's 10 years old. *'Doris Fairfeather': The oldest of the foster siblings who is taking online college courses. When Doris was 15, she was sent to juvie for 10 months after being accused and tried for a crime she didn't commit. When she got out, her parents had drifted off to where they needed to be while Doris joined the Dreemurrs, and set her path on becoming a lawyer. When not taking her courses to receive her lawyers' degree, she usually helps Toriel out. Doris is very kind, sympathetic, and speaks with a hushed voice. While a pushover to others, she tries her hardest to earn her lawyers' degree and help her family. At 20 years old, she's the oldest of the siblings. *'Parappa Rappa': Pinto's older brother who arrived with her a month after Doris. His mother died giving birth to Pinto, and because their dad was too busy to take care of them, he dropped them off in foster care and they ended up here. Parappa is a protective older brother, and like Jessica has an interest in music, specifically rap. He's 15 years old. *'Pinto Rappa': Parappa's younger sister, who is the second youngest of the siblings, with the youngest being Adorabat. Her mother died while giving birth to her and spent her entire life with her brother and the Dreemurrs. Despite being younger than her brother, she acts more responsible than him, usually picking up the phone before anyone else can react. She's bubbly, kind and friendly, along with being a total pacifist. She usually looks up for her older foster siblings for advice, and takes care of her pet blue lizard named Uee. She's 6 years old. *'Adorabat': Real name Aune Kirsipuu, Adorabat was born in a wealthy village in Estonia before a group of rebels burned it to the ground. Her parents were severally injured in the attack so they had to leave her to foster care when she was an infant. As the youngest of the siblings, she has a childish personality, and loves shows about ninjas, samurais and heroes, and wishes to one day be a hero herself. At 5 years old, she's the youngest of the siblings. *'Tommy Turnbull': A boy originally from the Bay Area in San Francisco. Like Ansi, his parents divorced and he went to live with his mother, but something happened to cause him to get into the Dreemurr's care. He's kind and smarter that the typical 10 year old boy, and enjoys collecting action figures and robots. He has a little black labroador puppy named Sparky, whom he recieved for his 10th birthday. Like Olly and Ansi, he's 10 years old. *'Jennifer Shope': An intelligent tomboy who joined soon after Tommy. Nobody really knows how she ended up in Toriel and Asgore's care, but she's there. She usually thinks before she acts, and will stand up for anyone she needs too. Toriel has recently given her a Pomeranian dog named Yappers. She's 12 years old. *'Dipper Pines': Mabel's younger twin brother who came with her to the care of Toriel and Asgore. The fate of him and his sister's parents are unknown, but they were sent to live with their great uncle in Oregon before they were sent with the Dreemurrs. Dipper is intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, and enjoys the paranormal, video games and an Icelandic pop group known as BABA (He refuses to admit this). Like Shope, he and Mabel are 12 years old. *'Mabel Pines': Dipper's older twin sister by 5 minutes, moving to the residence alongside Dipper. She's optimistic, fun, energetic and bouncy, always wearing bright and colorful sweaters and usually being silly. She's often hyperactive and enthusiastic, and takes care of a pet pig named Waddles. Like Shope, she and Dipper are 12 years old. *'Iroha Nijiue': A Japanese-Korean painter and the third oldest of the foster siblings. She was born in a family of painters, but only wanted to draw manga and comics. Her parents frowned upon their youngest child and put her into an adoption center, before getting into trouble in the city by joining a group of wayward teenagers called Void. She soon left them and was sent to the Dreemurrs. She's lively and enjoys making friends, but acts shy often. She takes care of her pet rabbit, Lops. She's 16 years old. *'Webby Vanderquack': The newest member of the family, who moved there a month ago. She originally lived with her grandmother before she was injured. She's adventurous, zealous, eager and energetic, who wishes to become an adventurer. She's still getting used to the family, and is enjoying her new life there. She's 11 years old like Asriel. *'Toriel Dreemurr': A protective mother who shows a huge compassion for taking care of her foster children and Asriel. She works as a teacher in an Elementary school. *'Asgore Dreemurr': Asriel's father and the foster father of his other foster kids. Despite a cold looking demeanor, he's actually a very kind person who loves his kids. He enjoys gardening and owns a flower shop. The Pets *'Grudge': Vendetta's pet raccoon who has basically been with her since the day she arrived. He practically blindly follows his owner's every move, and loves to eat clams for some reason. *'Buttons': Charlotte's Golden Hamster, who was a gift from her grandma when she was young. Buttons is usually outside his hamster cage going around the house like Mr. Majestic. *'Buttons 2': A Raven that Charlotte was somehow able to tame and keep as a pet. Nobody knows how she did it but she did. She loves him as much as Buttons. *'Mr. Majestic': Olly and Saraline's Syrian Hamster that Olly just found in the vents of the house and kept. He doesn't really have something like a hamster ball to protect him from John Keats, Sparky and Yappers, but he just wanders around the house alongside Buttons. *'John Keats': Ansi's Russian Blue Cat he found one day sleeping next to a poetry book by the famous poet he was named after. Ansi treats him like a real person at points. *'Uee': A blue lizard that lives inside of Pinto's old lunchbox. Nobody knows how Uee got there, but Pinto's fine with it, even to the point of installing wheels on the lunchbox to have him move around the house freely. *'Sparky': Tommy's black labrador puppy whom he recently received. Sparky is a really curious dog and will probably let anyone pet him. *'Yappers': Shope's pet pomeranian who Toriel gave to her for her 12th birthday. She was named after how often she barks. Yappers is really territorial and feisty, usually allowing nobody to even touch her besides Shope. She also enjoys chasing the other pets around, especially Grudge, Buttons, Mr. Majestic and John Keats. *'Waddles': Originally named Old 15 Poundie, Waddles is Mabel's pet pig she won at the state fair. He's a really chubby dude who loves nothing more than a belly rub or something to eat. Mabel treats Waddles kinda like a person, like how Ansi treats John Keats. *'Lops': Iroha's rabbit that's been on her side since the dawn of time. She usually perches on her shoulder, and has a sense of what goes on around her. Iroha usually asks Lops for her opinion on her paintings. Other Characters *'Monster Kid': Real name Jazlynn Flowers, Monster Kid is Asriel's best friend (along with one of the few people that can survive being in his family's house). She is an amputee, having both of her arms replaced with robotic ones when she was little. She admires the local police chief Undyne, and typically says "Yo!" when she starts sentences. She's 11, like Asriel and Webby. *'Kokoro Mitsume': Iroha's girlfriend and mother of Mikako, Kokoro is a stoic psychologist in-training and a stay-at-home mom. One day she found herself expecting a child and after Mikako's birth left her family home. She lives in an apartment building with Mikako and her friend, Lucy. She's 16 like Iroha. *'Mikako Mitsume': Kokoro's baby daughter. As a baby, she is curious, but unusually quiet for her age. She clings onto her mother often, and sometimes other members of the cast. She's a year old. *'Lucy Baggins': Kokoro's rooommate and friend, daughter of a biker gang leader and a flower shop owner. She considers herself 'badass', though she's insecure about her feelings sometimes. She's 14. *'Anacille Amble': Saraline's best friend, Anacille was born in a poor region of Africa before moving to the US. She's very soft-spoken, and part of the same Girl Scout division as Saraline. She's 10, like Ansi, Olly and Tommy. *'Soren Mayer': Shope's energetic, rambunctious and kind girlfriend. Soren is adventurous, ambitious and protective of her friends. She's 12, like Shope and the Pines twins. *'Terrie Pines': Dipper and Mabel's younger cousin from Oregon that moved to the state where they live in. He's anxious and fretful, and has several oddities, being his violet eyes and six-fingered hands. He's 11. Scripts #/A Typical Saturday Morning/: An introductory script for the AU. #/Family Party Panic/: A world-building script for le AU. Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:The Dreemurrs